


Keeping This

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac sits down at his desk and notices something in his top drawer.





	Keeping This

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Sensory Deprivation

Zac throws a glance into his brother’s office as he passes, not surprised that he’s already here.  At this point, Zac wouldn’t be surprised if Taylor has been here all night. He walks into his own office, flipping the light on.  He sets his bag down on the small couch before stepping over to his desk. As he sits down, he notices that one of his drawers is slightly ajar.  He frowns a little. He was sure that he’d closed everything before leaving yesterday. But he was in such a hurry that he might not have.

 

Before he can close the drawer again, he catches a glimpse of something that doesn’t belong.  He pulls the drawer open further, staring down at the blue cloth. No, it’s more than just a cloth.  It’s one of Taylor’s scarves. Zac pulls it from the drawer and leans back in his chair. Obviously, it was Taylor that put the scarf here, but why?  Okay, he really doesn’t need to ask that question. He knows exactly what it’s for. 

 

Zac glances at the clock, smiling when he realizes that it’ll only be him and Taylor for several hours.  He stands up and makes his way to his brother’s office. He knocks on the open door, leaning against the door jamb as he watches Taylor look up from his desk.  Zac lifts his hand to show Taylor the scarf.

 

“Something you want from me?” Zac asks.

 

Taylor leans back in his chair and raises an eyebrow.  “Should be pretty obvious,” he responds.

 

“Hmm…”  Zac steps into the room, closing the door behind him.  He makes sure the lock clicks into place before he moves around Taylor’s desk.  “Get up.”

 

Taylor stands up, dropping his arms to his sides.  Until Zac tells him otherwise, that’s where they’ll stay.  Well, that’s the plan anyway. Zac trails a finger down Taylor’s chest, stopping just above his jeans.

 

“So you want me to blindfold you?” Zac asks.  He smiles when Taylor simply nods. “What then?  What do you want me to do once I have you blindfolded?”

 

“Anything you want.”  Taylor licks his lips as he meets Zac’s dark gaze.

 

“Everything off and then kneel on the floor.”  Zac moves and sits down on the small couch behind him.  He watches as Taylor moves around to stand not far from where he’s sitting.

 

Taylor reaches back and carefully pulls his shirt off.  He lets his eyes fall to where Zac is rubbing himself through his jeans.  As he undoes his own jeans, Zac moves to do the same. Taylor lets out a soft whimper as Zac pulls out his cock.

 

“You want this?” Zac asks, smiling when Taylor simply nods.  “Then I guess you better get undressed quicker.” He sits up so he can pull his own shirt off.  “Get on it, Tay. I don’t have all day.” He trails the scarf down his chest, letting it slide over his cock.

 

Taylor whimpers at the sight, knowing at any time that will be wrapped around his eyes.  He licks his lips as he kicks his pants to the side before he drops carefully to his knees.  His heart skips a beat when he sees Zac shift to stand up. Zac moves to stand behind Taylor.  He smiles when he sees Taylor take a shaky breath.

 

“You like it when I’m in complete control, don’t you?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Taylor whispers.  He moans at the feel of his scarf against his shoulder.  “Please…”

 

“You gonna do what I say?”

 

“Yes.”  Taylor gasps when the scarf is pulled back against his throat.  “Yes…”

 

Zac smirks.  “Good.” He lifts the scarf to Taylor’s eyes.  After securing it, he squeezes his shoulders. “Okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know what to do, right?”

 

“Yes.”  

 

Zac slides around to stand in front of Taylor.  “So fucking gorgeous like this.” He trails his fingertips down Taylor’s cheek as he leans down to give him a soft kiss.  “So pretty.” He licks Taylor’s lips. “Open up.”

  
Taylor does as he’s told, knowing that Zac wants him to suck him right now.  He moans at the feel of Zac tapping his cock on his bottom lip. He sticks his tongue out, hoping Zac will give him exactly what he wants.  Zac curls his fingers in Taylor’s hair as he pushes his hips forward. Taylor closes his mouth around Zac.

 

“That’s it, baby.  Such a good cock sucker.”  Zac has thought about taking a video of Taylor sucking him so he can see just how perfect he looks, but he doesn’t want it to somehow get into the wrong hands.  “So pretty.” He lets his head fall back as Taylor continues to suck him. He allows the older man to set his own pace, at least for now. 

 

This is the best and worst part about being blindfolded.  Taylor would give anything to be able to look up at Zac right now.  But it also makes it that much better about the entire thing. That want behind it all is worth it. 

 

Zac stops Taylor’s movement, laughing softly at Taylor’s reaction.  “Relax,” he says. He steps away and sits down on the couch. “Can you make it over to the couch?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then come on.”  Zac strokes his cock as he watches Taylor move toward him carefully.  “Almost there.” He licks his lips at the feel of the slim fingers along his legs.  “Come on, Baby. Want your mouth on me again.”

 

Taylor slides his hands up Zac’s legs before wrapping his hand around his cock.  Zac releases his hold and watches Taylor wrap his mouth around his head.

 

“That’s it.”  He curls his fingers into Taylor’s blond locks again.  “Your mouth is amazing.” His head falls back onto the couch.  “Fuck, that’s good.” He has to smile when Taylor lets out a soft moan as he continues to bob his head.  Looking down at the other man, Zac knows how much he’s itching to look back up at him. He can see it in Taylor’s movements.  He’s not ready to let him see again just yet. “Damn it, Tay. No one sucks me as good as you.” He wants to hold out longer, make Taylor suffer a little more before he pulls the scarf from his eyes.  He’s just not sure he’ll be able to.

 

Taylor drags his nails gently down Zac’s thighs, knowing how much he loves the feeling of it.  Of course, he’s also hoping it’ll make Zac take the scarf off quicker too. While he loves this feeling, he wants to be able to see Zac when he’s tasting him.  

 

“Shit,” Zac mutters.  “Stop. Don’t pull off, just stop.”

 

Taylor does as he’s told, knowing exactly what’s coming next.  He feels Zac’s hands moving against the back of his head before the scarf is being pulled loose.  Taylor opens his eyes and looks up at Zac as back as he can. 

 

“Take it all.”

 

Taylor relaxes his throat as he pushes all the way down on Zac.  He swallows carefully around him so he doesn’t gag. Zac’s fingers tighten in his hair.

 

“Yes, right there.”  He hips buck up as he comes with Taylor’s name slipping past his lips.

 

Taylor hums as he swallows everything before he pulls off.  He doesn’t have a chance to say anything as Zac is leaning forward and crushing their mouths together in a kiss.  

 

Just as quickly as they were undressed, they’re just as quick to redress.  Taylor looks over at Zac and smiles.

 

“Thank you,” he says.

 

Zac nods.  “Like I was going to say no to that,” he says with a small laugh.  He grabs the scarf from the couch. “I’m keeping this.” With that, he walks out of Taylor’s office.


End file.
